Victory
Victory creatures are an archetype featured in the Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3 block of sets from DMR-01 through DMR-12 (as well as their peripheral "DMX" expansion series, DMX-01 through DMX-13, and the block's peripheral "DMD" deck series, DMD-01 through DMD-10). Details One or two Victory Creatures are included in each of the main and peripheral sets, except for the DMD line and DMX-01 through DMX-03, which contain no Victory cards. Victory cards have a collector number that is listed before a set's super rare (S) cards and they begin with a V, for example (V1/V1 on the unawakened card face, and V1b/V1 on the awakened card face). This card rarity features a stylized =V= (file:Victory Rare.jpg) in place of the mana value symbol on the unawakened Victory Creature's card face, otherwise the symbol is placed under the awakened creature's race line. Like Super Rare cards, these creatures feature artwork that passes through the card frame. Cards that feature the file:Victory Rare.jpg card rarity are considered to be a Victory cards. Each psychic creature with the Victory Rare card rarity is also part of a Psychic Super Creature. If both sides of a Victory card contain a mana cost, the unawakened side of a Victory Creature is the card face without the Psychic Cell indicator and with the lower cost. The awakened side of a Victory card is almost always the topmost psychic cell of a Psychic Super Creature, which contains the Psychic Super Creature's cost, name, race(s), and Victory symbol. Each of the Victory creatures are featured heavily throughout the Duel Masters Victory anime season and are used by protagonists and antagonists alike. All Victory creatures in Episode 1 either have the Alien or Hunter race. While initially only featuring on Psychic Creatures throughout Episode 1, recently in Episode 2, DMR-05 it is featuring regular creatures as well as Evolution Creatures with the Victory Rare rarity. In Episode 2 it is also shown that the Victory Rare creatures will be appearing on the new Zero Civilization cards and more races like Human, Unknown and Zenith. Victory creatures in Episode 3 appeared on the God Nova, Oracle and Outrage MAX races. After the Episode 1 to Episode block of sets were finished, Victory creatures return in the new Dragon Series. In this block they appear with a new rarity type called the Double Victory in which the victory file:Victory Rare.jpg symbol appear twice on the card. A small file:Victory Rare.jpg symbol is on the top of the card while a large file:Victory Rare.jpg is on the bottom of the card. Also their card number also start differently with VV1/VV1 unlike before where they use to be only V1/V1. List of Victory Cards DMR Sets DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Gaial Kaiser / Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord *Gallows Cebu Kaiser / Gallows Devil Dragon, Dead Sea Dragon DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Volg Thunder / Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Forever Meteor Kaiser / Gaial Meteor Dragon, Star Dragon King DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *Victorious Meteor Kaiser / Victorious Gaial Kaiser / Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory *Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows / Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" *Onimaru "Ogre", Golden Dragon DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" *Kiramaru, Great Miracle DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *Yomi, Humanity God *Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *Bruce, Dead or Alive *Jackie, Infinity Beat DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury *Katsumaster, Outrage Victory DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax *God Izumo, Lawless Humanity *Katsumugen, Climax DMX Sets DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *Saint Ave Maria, Light Weapon / Crazy Carnival! Saint Chan-Merrie DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *Red ABYTHEN Kaiser / Shachihoko GOLDEN Dragon DMX-06 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Burning Gutsy Epic Battle *Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Crimson Rage~ / Chopping Ruzou, Rude Mincing Gang Leader DMX-07 Battle Royale! Heroes Victory Booster: Roar of the Wild Battle *Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) / Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack DMX-11 Great Decisive Battle: Allstar 12 *Codeking Ludwig *Oni "Champion", Victory Twelve DMX-13 White Zenith Pack *Kaiser "Demon Fang", Zenith of "Certain Victory" DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 *5000GT, Riot DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal *Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 *Dorago the Great, Dragon World *Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits Support Example Category:Multicolored Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Water Category:Nature Category:Victory Category:Archetype Category:Zero